All the Dreams End
by Ducky2
Summary: A letter, some wind, what happens to the dreams?


I guess it would seem I'm writing a series. Who knows what kind of things my fingers and brain will cook up. We'll see. Series connection does hold strong with my first story, and this. It would be helpful though, to read "I Think I Can" first. A mere suggestion. Questions will exist at the end. They will be answered later. Read, review if you like. Timshel.

Disclaimer: Square has done a bang-up job of creating some lip-smacking good characters, that I am taking desperate liberties with to appease my growling creative beast trapped deep inside me. I don't own them, as much as you all want me to. It just isn't going to happen. The afore-mentioned company will always have the goods. ::sweatdrop:: It is a cruel, cruel world.

All the Dreams End

Her bed was soft. She had taken it quite for granted before, but not now, not after this time in her life. She turned her head toward her desk. The Shooting Star glinted at her. She wondered if the rest of her friends seriously wondered about their abilities. She closed her eyes and thought of Zell. No. He didn't think of his fists unless he was using them or attempting to use them. It was easy for him, for all of them, to accept the powers they had. Why couldn't it be for her? Because she didn't want to fight? That could be it. She could remember the final battle still, after all the time that had passed. The helplessness she had felt. All the monsters, the time compression, pushing itself in, pulling her essence out. All things that had been fought over.

Rinoa sat up as the outer door to her room opened. Her roommate. She frowned as she heard the other room's door close quietly. It reminded her of Squall. Not many people really did, but Chari was the exception. Withdrawn. Scared. Like she was lost. Rinoa hadn't questioned Squall's decision to bring in a historian to document events, but then again, it was more than likely a suggestion from Xu or Quistis, who handled those sort of things. She wished the girl would talk to her. It would be nice to have a friend.

A letter caught her eye. She frowned, and rose to her go to her desk. The label read 'Deling City.' Her father crossed her mind for a brief moment, but she dismissed it. It would do no good to dwell on the past and hope for a brighter future there. Selphie must have dropped it off. The perky girl had taken up many new duties now that the Garden Festival had ended. Rinoa opened it and began to read.

__

'Rinoa,

So, how's Garden life? Zone and I are visiting Deling City for a grant. Improving Timber, you know. We're going to be approved this time, I know it. One of those feelings. Zone does most of the PR work, I just handle the financial end of the deal. We figure Timber will be wonderful again by this time next year. We might even get the television station up. Depends on what the big, bad officials say. In your last letter I couldn't believe you actually started the SeeD training. Since it's been awhile, how goes your new quest? I heard they trained them really hard. I hope you're not over-working yourself. I'll be sure to write you again when our grant is approved. You can come when you get some time off and we'll make Timber like it used to be. Together.

Watts'

Rinoa let the paper fall to her desk. Dreams. She could remember those. When had they changed? She recalled wanting Timber to be the way it used to. Somehow she had lost track of it. Thankfully, Zone and Watts hadn't. They were still giving their all. 

She went back to her bed and plopped down. She had another class soon. That's all her life was any longer, training in the center in the early morning, then two classes before lunch, followed by another class, more training in the center as groups, then the final class of the day, where homework was assigned. Rinoa had never realized what putting Quistis in charge of their new learning program could do. She felt new sympathy for the older students that had yet to graduate, the ones used to old ways. She felt that lots of things were going to be changing around Balamb Garden.

"You're thinking awfully deep. Someone has a test."

She looked up, and a smile warmed her face. "Squall."

He came into her room. "About time you noticed me." He swept a hand through his hair and grinned at her. "Hope you're not that attentive during training sessions."

She blanched. "No...just random thoughts."

He sat beside her. "According to some of your instructors, you've been having a lot of those lately."

She frowned. "Have they been complaining about me?"

He shook his head. "No. I...checked up on you, I guess. Nosy boyfriend syndrome." He grew serious. "I'm worried about you. When you told me you wanted to train, I didn't honestly think you would take it this far."

She was irritated. "Oh."

He rolled his eyes. "It's hard work. And you've no need to prove yourself to anyone. Why keep this up?"

She looked again at the Shooting Star. "Did you know that I've been holding my weapon wrong?" He looked confused so she explained. "That's right. Had I been holding it proper I would have been causing much more damage. I would have never known that had I not started this training. It's like beginning all over again. I think it's helping me." She sighed. "And it's not to prove anything to anyone. Well...maybe just myself."

He sighed. "It's always been up to you. If you want to be a SeeD, then, like I said before, I'll support you." He stood. "I won't cover for you, though."

Rinoa stared at him for a moment before she realized what he meant. One glance at her clock had her flying up. 

"I'm late! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Squall laughed as she grabbed her weapon and book and bolted out of her room, knocking over chairs in the outer area in her rush. He smiled after her.

"What was all that ruckus about, Rin-oh. I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know you were here." Blue eyes belonging to the short girl in the doorway blinked at him. 

Squall looked at Chari painfully. "Please. Haven't we discussed it? Not sir. You make me feel old."

Chari nodded. "You don't seem very intimidating to me. I wonder why everyone says you're so aloof. Hmm." She didn't give him a chance to reply, and turned to go. He was left alone.

"Aloof, huh..." he said to himself. "I wonder." He looked around the small room again, thinking about the girl who lived in it. Wonderful thoughts. Smiling slightly, he left the room, closing the door behind him. 

On the desk, a letter, carried by the shift of air, floated gently to the floor.


End file.
